Captive
by orangetornado
Summary: Szayel/Nemu... not much of them around.


"You know master Mayuri will eventually find me." Nemu stated in her usual expressionless manner.

Szayel scoffed as he continued to drag the tied up Nemu to his lab. "Oh please, as if that freak really cared about you."

Honestly, Mayuri never actually killed Szayel. It was a very smart trick, though. It took quite a while for Szayel to figure out how to get out of his frozen state. Little did Mayuri know was that His zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizo, actually had the antidote to the poison in it, so leaving the sword inside Szayel was a bad idea from Mayuri.

_Not that it matters. _Szayel thought. _Aizen has already been defeated. He never cared about us but at least I had something to live for when he was here._

But then he found the freaks daughter sitting behind him patiently, as if waiting for her master to return. Now that was an opportunity he wasn't going to miss. If he's got nothing to do, he may aswell do what he knows best. So he captured the girl to be his science test subject.

He groaned, getting irritated at Nemu. She wasn't doing anything so he literally had to drag her across the floor. "Dang it, girl, get up and walk for yourself!"

But Nemu silently refused. Szayel sighed and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "You know I could kill you in an instant if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?" Nemu asked, completely unaffected by his threat.

He thought for a second. "You're making me want to but I'll keep you for now. I could use someone to test my experiments on and keep me entertained." He smirked.

"That doesn't sound so bad." She replied plainly.

He frowned. _That robot captain must have been real terrible to her _he thought. The rest of their journey to the Hueco Mundo palace was in silence. Szayel thought if he talked to the girl any more, she would annoy him more and he might just end up killing her already. They had finally arrived, him having carried Nemu all the way. Some places were still being repaired by the arrancars from the recent battles. He went through the complicated hall ways to his lab.

He entered and put her down to sit on the counter beside some chemicals. She just sat silently and patiently. He stood in front of her with two fingers on his chin, examining her. "So, Demi-"

"My name is Nemu-"

"Just how did the insane robot revive you when I used Fornicaras on you?" He asked genuinely confused as to how she's still alive.

Nemu inwardly shuddered, remembering the experience of giving oral birth to Szayel. It was like being ripped apart from inside out. But the way Mayuri revived is not something she believes she should openly talk about. "It is best if I do not tell you."

Szayel gritted his teeth and grabbed her by he neck with one hand. "Why you little!" but he stopped himself from going further, let out a frustrated breath and released her. He turned and was about to leave the lab when Nemu spoke.

"What would you like me to do, Szayel?"

He stopped and turned, giving her a questioning look. "What are you on about?"

She stood up and walked up to him, close enough that she had to tilt her head up to speak to him. "I am no longer in Mayuris possession, I now belong to you, master Szayel. What would you like me to do?"

Szayels eyes widened. This completely threw him off guard. He was surprised at how fast she could get over the man who created her who she had been serving her whole life. _Wow, _he thought, _she's just giving herself to me this easily. I guess it wouldn't be as fun doing experiments on her when she doesn't resist in any way. _

"Are you alright, master Szayel?" she asked rather innocently.

He groaned in frustration. "You're not supposed to be so accepting! Why aren't you resisting or being difficult in any way?"

Nemus face remained unchanging. "But why would I resist my new master?"

"I'm not your master!"

"Then who are you to me? Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just kill me? What will you do to me? What is my use?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!" Szayel yelled blowing a fuse. He grabbed onto her forearms and lifted her off the ground. "I am not your master but you will stay here with me and do what I say!"

"Does this mean we are allies?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"No."

"In a partnership?"

Szayel paused a second. "Kinda."

Nemu smiled a bit. "That's fine."

Szayel really didn't know what to think about Nemu. _Somehow she gets on my nerves but unusually brave to be so willing. _He put her down and gestured for her to come with him. "Follow me." She obeyed and followed him thought a few doors till they reached a blank white room with one bed. "You sleep here." he said as he lead her inside.

She walked in and sat on the bed. As he began to walk out, he heard her say, "Thank you, Szayel."

He rolled his eyes. _Weird girl._

**i'm thinking of doing a few chapters on what might happen with nemu around**


End file.
